Talk:Kurama
Gender This page is locked so could someone add male as his gender since we agreed on it. Munchvtec (talk) 12:49, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :We didn't agree on Kurama. For all we know, it may have a vagina. The others either have masculine names, titles, adjectives or male-specific sexual dimorphism.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:55, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::um...Kurama is definitely a male. his voice is proof enough no? Munchvtec (talk) 13:07, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Nope it isn't. Naruto is a male and is voiced by a female in both the subs and dubs. So yeah, not really proof of anything. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 13:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) meh. i guess you guys are right. Munchvtec (talk) 13:15, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Naruto's Jinchuriki stat Can someone please remove the "Yang half and Yin half" of Naruto in Kurama's infobox? Naruto now has both halves restored inside of him, making him the same as Mito and Kushina were with Kurama. —Steveo920 (Talk) 16:37, December 10, 2014 :Does he, though? I thought about this ever since the last chapter was released: How do we know that the Kurama inside Naruto is complete? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:45, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Wasn't that stated in the final chapter / The Last movie? --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:46, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::It was never mentioned in either the last or chapter 700, we just presume Kurama is complete just like Rock Lee has a son. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::We have enough reasons to assume that it's his son. We have no reason to assume that Kurama is complete, or did I miss anything? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Based on the conversation just before Sasuke went batshit on everybody again, Hagoromo told Kurama (the one outside) that he should be resealed back in Naruto and Kurama being the cute Tsundere he is said "Okay". Would make very little sense for Kurama to NOT be resealed after that. Now being complete again, well the last page only had the one Kurama so it would be pretty odd to end the series with the Kurama we haven't been following the entire series.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) If you didn't see 2 Kuramas talking inside of Naruto in The Last then you know the answer Seel.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Why two Kuramas? I assumed that one wasn't sealed. Hagoromo's words are convincing enough, though. Thanks TU3. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:21, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Debut Kurama's actual manga debut was when Naruto was about to summon Gamabunta right? If so I'll change that information but I just want to be sure.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 06:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Uh, didn't Kurama appear in an "and the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tails in a child" passage in the first chapter? Omnibender - Talk - 19:09, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Correct Omnibender, Episode 1/Chapter 1. Cloud seems to like adding incorrect information to articles, but he won't be replying since he was blocked for a week for abusing forum access. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:17, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :::The proposal is consistent with what is done in other articles, where a character has cameos before their actual, formal debuts. See Obito, Sai, Tsunade, and more recently Minato. :::I agree with the debut change. ''~SnapperT '' 03:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Since I'm back I can now explain as to why I put this. Sasuke had a cameo in chapter 1 but his official debut was chapter 3 as such his infobox put his debut at chapter 3. A mere mention and/or cameo doesn't count as a debut. You need to have a speaking role. Also, inaccurate information where? And give me some credit I had the common sense to proposal this change here before doing it.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 14:11, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::EDIT: If I don't get a counter-argument in about six hours I'm going to go through with the change and refer anyone to disagrees here in the edit summary if they don't agree.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 14:17, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Nope, you can't just make a change without consensus like that, it'll just be reverted. Also, don't insert your replies in between others, things must be in chronological order on a talkpage. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:42, April 27, 2015 (UTC)